Parvill - Gift
by escapo
Summary: Will enjoyed being alone at the castle, that is until Parvis came home with a gift - a very unexpected one.


It was silent, and Will loved it. He quite often 'babysat' the castle whilst Parvis was away, doing whatever it was that he did to succeed in that potty mouth wizardry of his. He didn't like to think about it too much, the unfriendly thoughts making him regret deciding to stick by Parvis' side in the first place when Parv had brought the master blood orb to him.

It was bad enough to encouragingly keep a straight face on even though the deep, dark scars marked through Parvis' bare arms made him shudder every time he thought back to the days when Parv didn't know what he was doing with blood magic. It made him shudder to even _think_ about.

But, aside from sketchy and unpreventable topics, Will almost enjoyed being alone in the castle. It was nice to hear silence return to a giant civilization that once teemed with innocent life. He leafed through the multiple crystal chests that lined the wall, shaking his head with amusement as he sorted things where they were _supposed_ to go. It wasn't long until everything finally had a place and an appropriate sign to finish the sorting system off.

He sat back in satisfaction of his work – It was a shame that Parvis never really cleaned up the place, but when there was no business to deal with; Will considered tidying up a past time. Quite sad, but true. He sighed and got up, deciding to check if the entire house was covered in enough torches.

"Wiiiiiiiill!" The shout came from the entrance to the large castle's main room, and Will groaned as the loud sound filled the previously silent room. Parvis was obviously back from whatever endeavors were keeping him out of the home. "I'm back with a present!" He exclaimed obnoxiously before entering the room.

Will turned to look at him before casting a weary glance to the arms that were secretively tucked behind Parvis' back. His eyebrows rose inquisitively, and he shifted his glance from what looked like a red box of something to Parvis' amused face. "Now, now," He smirked and then suddenly glanced around the room in distracted awe.

"Oh, you cleaned up," He murmured, and noticed with a sheepish chuckle how clean the slates surrounding the blood altar were. He let a small hum escape his mouth and made small notes about how everything looked so he could attempt at keeping it this clean later.

"Yeah. I also fixed that mess you call a sorting system. Now everything has labels." He looked proudly at his work, and Parvis pouted his lip.

"But _I_ knew where everything was!" He argued, rolling his eyes and placing his free hand on his hip. Will glanced back to the hand that was behind Parvis' back, and he inquisitively rose a brow and tried to lean into view of the hidden object.

"What've you got?" Will prompted, shifting his view to Parvis' face when he had turned to keep the present hidden. Will noticed the smirk that crossed Parvis' lips with a groan. "I mean what's behind your back, idiot," Will rephrased, even thought his cheeks were dusted in a light pink.

Parvis chuckled and pouted. "You're no fun," He giggled, bringing his hand and the box in it out for Strife to see.

Will took a double take as he gave Parvis an incredulous look. "Is that…" He started, retrieving his hands somewhat nervously to his pockets. "…Pocky?" He murmured it like a disease,, and eyed him cautiously. Parvis, kind of disappointed that his surprise was foiled, nodded proudly and shrugged while holding it in front of his gaze for further investigation.

"Yeah, on my way back from my Parventure I stopped by Lewis' place to say hi. He gave me this box of stuff," he gestured with a wave of the box, "with quite the cheeky look on his face, and said that we could, how did he put it, uhm… 'Enjoy it together'? Or something." He shook his head dismissively. "I don't really know what that was about though, he seemed a little too happy – I mean, their just sweets, right?" He giggled and twisted the box around to look for an opening.

Will shook his head in awe. Leave it to Xeph to trick Parv into bringing this kind of thing home. With a sigh and a 'you're an idiot' glance, he glared at Parvis hands which were so determinedly trying to open the box. He slowly stepped forward and took the box from him, which provoked a whiny 'Hey!' from Parvis. Will ripped the box open with nervous ease, and still shook his head at Parvis' ignorance. "Parv, do really know what Pocky is?"

He received a confused look and a glance towards the box back in Parvis' hands. "Some kind of chocolate covered stick thing?" He answered, though it sounded more like a question. Will rolled his eyes slightly and shrugged.

"Well, yes. But…" He started, glancing uneasily at Parvis who had an innocent look on his face. "Never mind. Just enjoy your Pocky." He murmured, turning away to go fetch some torches out of a chest and begin the task that was lost earlier. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Will agitatedly turned around.

"Well now you have to tell me!" He exclaimed, grabbing one wrapped set of small pocky sticks from the box and holding them firmly in his grip. The determined look on Parvis' face told Strife that he definitely wasn't going to back down. He turned significantly to Parvis.

"If you really want to know," He started and received an encouraging nod from his partner, "There's a thing called the Pocky game and it includes things that don't really need to be discussed." He put it bluntly whilst trying to avoid the game's true purpose. Will saw Parvis flash a look of excitement – and that worried him.

"A game? Ooh, how do you play?" He urged, and Will shook his head stubbornly. "You don't have to play if you don't want to, jeez. I can play by myself," He compromised, and Will still gave him a stubborn glance.

"No, Parvis. That's not how it works." Parvis crossed his arms.

"Then how _does_ it work?" he pleaded and Will shot an angry glance a him.

"I-t's hard to explain." He mumbled under his breath, and Parvis rose an eyebrow.

"Then show me." He murmured, and Will looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Show me," He repeated, and reached into the wrapper to pull out a single small pocky stick. Will glanced nervously at him and mumbled a 'no,' and Parvis stepped closer to him. "Come on, Will! It honestly can be that bad! You're just-"

"Put it in your mouth," He hissed softly, and Parvis almost didn't hear it. He obediently placed one end his mouth, the chocolate side of course. Will hesitated from a long moment, a blush coating his cheeks. Parvis waited for further instruction. He gave Will a waiting glance, as the chocolate began to melt around his lips. Suddenly he felt pressure on the stick, and his eyes widened as he saw Will place the opposite end in his mouth.

A long awkward silence passed as Parvis' cheeks began to heat up, and he whispered a small 'oh,' around his hold on the stick.

"Takeabite," Will ordered softly, his words coming out mangled around his bite. Parvis shot Will a nervous glance before doing as he was told, and biting a little bit of the pocky stick. Unfortunately as he bit, he had to scoot up a little on the stick, bring the two closer. Will did the same; he bit down his end of the Pocky, and was forced to scoot closer. Parvis gave will a 'now what?' glance and the heat in his cheeks grew.

"Again," Will murmured weakly. Parvis wearily took another bite, a very small one as he realized how intimate the situation had quickly gotten. Will took no hesitation in biting next, and it seemed now that the two were only centimeters apart. This process repeated slowly and painfully until their lips will mere millimeters apart. Parvis nervously glanced up to meet Will's gorgeous green eyed gaze.

"Now what…?" he whispered, and the distance in time between what happened next was so long that the melted chocolate stained both of their lips. Will slowly took the last bite, meeting the distance with a soft kiss to Parvis' lips. Parvis let out a small hum of surprise, but none the less pressed his lips back against Will's, which were surprisingly soft.

Parvis felt a hand cup his cheek, and he leaned into it with another hum into his lips, placing a hand on Will's hip as well as one at the back of his head. He ran a finger ticklingly through the frizz at the bottom of Wills neck, and felt satisfaction wash over him as the other shuddered. Parvis giggled softly as they broke apart; Will's face was bright red. He the cast a confused glance though as Will smirked and glanced down at his lips.

"I missed a spot," he murmured softly, and leaned in to snarkily lick the chocolate off of Parvis' lips. He pouted and pulled away, glancing away, flustered.

"I-I could have gotten it…" He mumbled and Will chuckled softly.

"Either way, I won." He murmured softly, the smile still evident on his lips. Parvis crossed his arms.

"What?! No way." He pouted and reached into the box at his feet. "We have to play again, I can't let you win!" He argued, and Will laughed, taking a step back closer towards him.

"Fine, let's go again."


End file.
